


Tanked

by Hoodoo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Melancholy Reader, Mer-Rick makes it better, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, Slightly in Rick's POV, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: An infinite number of Ricks from infinite dimensions means one of them has to be a merman. You like him wet.





	Tanked

_Something_ woke him from sleep.

After falling into a dreamless slumber—he rarely remembered his dreams, so it was more accurate to call it dreamless—something niggled at him. A quick scan of the tank around him revealed nothing. He was forced to surface to look for its source.

As he kicked his way to the top of the water, a shape came into focus.

With a hand keeping him in place on the step to the platform, Rick asked, “What’s wrong?”

You were sitting against the wall. Your pajamas were dry; you paid special mind to not touch the water in his tank.

You half shrugged. “I didn’t mean to wake you up,” you apologized. 

He pulled himself half out of the water. He was also careful to keep your clothing dry. Then, feeling disappointment from you, he scooted closer—he could be out of the water completely, it was just awkward—and gingerly slipped his arm around your shoulders. You sighed and pressed against him, ignoring the wetness.

The disappointment gone, a dull sadness took its place. Rick didn’t ask again what was bothering you.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” you repeated, shaking your head. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

You still didn’t volunteer any more information. 

“You’re always welcome to . . . visit,” he said. He caught a peak of delight through your melancholy. He wondered if he could capitalize on it. “Would you—“ he glanced around and thought quickly what he could offer, “—like to swim?”

He had never invited anyone to join him in his tank. Most people shied away from even stepping onto the platform, preferring to capture his attention by rudely tapping the glass windows. You had always been respectful about his water, and he wondered whether you would decline the offer on the grounds it may be too intimate.

You shifted in his one-armed embrace and rested your head against his. 

“That’s very nice—“ you began, and interrupted yourself by kissing him on the mouth.

It was unexpected and clumsy. Now the emotions rolling off you were too mixed to classify—depression and lust and worry and excitement swirled through him.

“I would love to swim,” you announced, and left his side to wiggle out of your damp clothing. The low lighting reflecting off the rippling water made your skin look as striped as his. With a coquettish glance back to him, you dove into the water.

Rick sat against the wall for a moment more, ogling the nude person in his tank before scrambling and diving in after you.

He had never seen you in the water before, but it didn’t surprise him you swam fairly well. Not as well as he, of course, but then again, who but a fish could?

In the semi-lit waters of his tank you swam together, sometimes apart, watching each other; sometimes pressed together, and he had to remember you needed to breathe dry air.

At the end you both rested as comfortably as you were able: on the first step from platform to pool, so his gills were moist, and you on his chest. He’d have to find your clothing, floating somewhere on the surface of the water, but for the moment, Rick didn’t care about much in the world. 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift to a lovely person over on Sanchez Babes, who was lamenting the lack of Mer-Rick fics and artwork. :* and <3


End file.
